What I Like About You
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: A small little RP style Yullen fluff drabble. Kanda and Allen argue over Kanda's smile.
1. Author's Note

So, I have decided to share with you a few of the RPs that FrostTrish and I have ended up having over the years. Also none of these are going to be beta'd so there are bound to be plenty of mistakes. They are literally just random things we text back and forth and magically we've saved a few of them. If you have any questions at all please ask, and since we do this script and improve style, if we contradict one another or forget things, I promise it's not intentional. Like, these fucking things usually go on for weeks or months at a time while we try to accomplish one fucking plot line so honestly, I don't even know how we keep it all straight sometimes. (Like, at one point, we had about 6 of these things going at a single time. Shit got confusing, fast!)

usually we do it;

Character: dialogue *actions* (Thoughts)

but, I'll give you guys a run down in the notes for each one.

Also, /words/ are emphasized. Like, italics, it's just most of the time we're texting on our phones and you can't really do italics that way, so that was what we came up with to compensate.


	2. What I Like About You

**Summary:**

A small little RP style Yullen fluff drabble. Kanda and Allen argue over Kanda's smile.

* * *

 **Notes:**

So, I have decided to share with you a few of the RPs that FrostTrish and I have ended up having over the years. This one happens to be Yullen. Beware that many of them are ridiculously cracky. This one turned out to be fluff, and very short compared to what we usually do.

So in this case, we were talking in google docs chat, so all the bold is actions due to things inside asterisks being bolded. Also, /words/ are emphasized. Like, italics, it's just most of the time we're texting on our phones and you can't really do italics that way, so that was what we came up with to compensate.

usually we do it;

Character: dialogue *actions* (Thoughts)

but, I'll give you guys a run down in the notes for each one.

So in this case it's Character: Dialogue **actions**

* * *

*Timmothy has swapped bodies with Kanda, Allen took pictures of Kanda acting very OOC, smiling and looking very happy, Allen shows Kanda, Kanda destroys them, Allen of course has tons of back ups, claiming they're his favorite because Kanda looks happy, even if it isn't him inside his body, Kanda claims he can be happy*

Allen: Prove it!

Kanda: Next time I'm happy I'll show you. -_-

Allen: does that mean I don't make you happy? **pouts**

Kanda: At the moment I'm more annoyed than anything.

Allen: What if I shake my ass all sexy like for you~? **snickers, teasing**

Kanda: **rolls his eyes with a small smirk & kisses him** that could be amusing

Allen: **smiles and kisses back** Ne, Kanda, how much do you love me? I know you're not really a lovey dovey kind of guy, but I'm in a bit of a sappy mood now since I apparently don't make you happy **partly joking**

Kanda: You make me happy, I just don't often vocalize it.

Allen: I know, but I always do, does it make you happy when I tell you how much _I_ love _you_?

Kanda: Well, yeah. Of course it does

Allen: See~ Words are magic like that. It'd make me super duper happy if you'd tell me every now and then too **kisses his neck** it doesn't have to be now, surprises are always nice. **nips** or maybe I could make you jealous? Feeling wanted is always a good feeling. **smiles against Kanda's flesh**

Kanda: Actions are better than words. **wraps his arms around Allen**

Allen: See, that is true, most of the time, but affirmation of one's feelings through words are appreciated too. See, if I were to go flirt with Lavi right in front of you, I know that you'd get mad and storm over, smack the crap out of both of us and then we'd come back here and do naughty things, but if I were to get really sick, what would you do? would you sit by my hospital bed and talk to me while I sleep? When I woke up or got better would you hug me and tell me you were worried? If I died, what would you say at my funeral? If we ever got married, how would you convey to everyone there that that was what you really wanted in life, to be with me?

Kanda: If you were ever that sick I'd be pissed and mad with worry, when you woke up or got better I'd hold you for hours. If you were to die, I don't know /what/ I'd do with myself. I'd be angry, I'd cry, everyone would think I'd gone mad. At your funeral I'd keep it together long enough to express the time we shared, the good and the bad. If we were to get married, there'd better be no one trying to fuck it all over, so help me I will end them.

Allen: That has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said! **giggles, hugging Kanda tight** Fuck, I love you **grinning, nuzzles his chest** sooooo much, like, obsessively love you, it can't be healthy how much I love you ^_^

Kanda: **smiles & kisses his forehead**

Allen: **looks up** I lied, that's my favorite picture **smiles**


End file.
